


Code Green

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha is injured on a mission and the Hulk is by her side in an instant.I don't have the original prompt anymore, but I believe they asked for the connection between Hulk and Nat.





	Code Green

**Author's Note:**

> I love these ones, the ones with Nat and the Hulk. Please enjoy :)

“You guys okay out there?” Bruce asked, cringing at the sound of something hard hitting flesh over the comms.   
  
It had been a simple mission in theory, get in, download their files, destroy the base, and get out. They’d done it a million times before, but none of the other bases had been this heavily guarded. The amount of guards itself was overwhelming and they seemed to be highly trained, more so than the other Hydra operatives they’d faced recently. The team was holding their own, but from what Bruce was hearing they were losing their steam.   
  
The comms were silent, but Bruce could hear the sound of gunshots in the distance. He could feel the Other Guy itching to be let out and protect his friends, but Bruce held on and waited for the call for a “Code Green”.   
  
That is, until Tony’s voice came over the comms in a panicked yell.   
  
“Romanoff’s down!”   
  
Bruce felt every cell in his body start to buzz and he knew trying to fight it would be futile. The Hulk and Nat had formed a bond and he was fiercely protective of her. He would surely be out for blood.   
  
“Code Green. Banner we need you out here,” Clint called out, slightly breathless.   
  
“On my way,” Bruce struggled to say, before transforming completely.   
  
The Hulk ran out of the quinjet with an angry snarl, taking out anything in his path. He smashed his way through tanks and bunkers in seconds, in full rage mode. His intended path was clear, he was headed straight for Natasha.   
  
“Someone needs to get Romanoff out of there,” Steve said from across the field, fighting off his own hoard of guards.   
  
“I’m alright boys,” Natasha grunted over the comms.   
  
“I think the big guy’s got it covered,” Tony supplied, circling the battlefield from above in an attempt to take out the guards before they even got to the team. “Nat, you got incoming.”   
  
Natasha groaned and clutched her side as she dragged herself behind a tree. She pulled out her pistol and shot two operatives that were running toward her and shot it over her shoulder at the one attempting to sneak up on her.   
  
“I see him,” she said, feeling the ground  beneath her shake. Seconds later, the Hulk came to a screeching stop right in front of her. His face completely crumpled when he saw the blood on her catsuit, but it didn’t last long. He snarled at the men laying on the ground around her and pounded his fists on the ground.   
  
“Calm down big guy, I took care of them,” she told him and winced as she leaned back against the tree.   
  
Hulk frowned at her and held out his hand to her with with a questioning look in his eyes and a small whimper.   
  
Natasha was stunned, but she shook her head. “Not yet. Code Green, remember?”   
  
He huffed out a breath and urged his hand closer to her.   
  
“They need you out there. I’ll be fine,” she said pushing his hand away. “Go on, be a hero.”   
  
A couple men came running at them and to prove her point Natasha took them out before the Hulk had a chance to react.   
  
“See?” She said pointedly.   
  
The Hulk stared at her for another moment before running off to join the others.   
  
The battle only lasted another ten minutes with the Hulk in the field. Natasha took out any stragglers the came her way, but she was running on fumes. One of the guard had gotten in a lucky shot and nicked her with a knife, stunning her momentarily, and leaving a window for a few shots to her ribs. She was sure at least two were cracked and she was still bleeding from her wound.   
  
“How’s it looking boys?” Natasha asked.   
  
“We’re good here,” Clint answered. “You need any help, Nat?”   
  
“No, we’ll just be a moment,” she said smiling up at the Hulk as he plopped down next to her. He reached out a massive finger and gingerly touched her side.   
  
“I’m alright,” she reassured him. “But I could use a lift.”   
  
He immediately jumped to his feet and held out both hands to her. Natasha used one of them to help pull herself up from the ground. He put his hands together and lowered them for her to sit on and lifted her onto his shoulder. He held onto her as he walked back to the jet.   
  
“Well isn’t that just adorable,” Tony joked when the finally reached the quinjet.   
  
Natasha ignored him as she was lowered to the ground. Clint moved to to look over her wound but she held up a hand to stop him. “It’s time for a lullaby.”   
  
The Hulk held his hand out expectantly, for once willing to let Bruce take the reins, if it meant she would get the help she needed.   
  
“The sun’s gettin’ real low.”


End file.
